


The Birds and The Bees

by MetallicHeartache (TwistedViolets)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cirilla, Omega Verse, Scents, Soft Cirilla, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/MetallicHeartache
Summary: Ciri goes into her first heat while traveling with Geralt. She is scared and unnerved but tries her best to stay calm. She finds it harder to soothe her heat than she first thought.Geralt does his best to help her through the experience.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	The Birds and The Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a hardcore Geralt is Ciri’s dad fan. I didn’t even realize there was a ship of them until I had a friend of mine fangirl over it and the lack of content for it. After a few hearts to hearts I decided I’d make her a little gift <3
> 
> It’s very soft~
> 
> I’m currently typo checking it as we speak so please forgive me if there are any at the moment.

She felt hot, so hot and sweaty, yet she is sitting at least three feet from the fire so she doesn't know why. It's on the edge of winter, a cold wind blows through and gives her welcomed ghost bumps. 

Geralt turned a rabbit over the fire, using a long thin stick. He had been quiet for the majority of their time spent together, but she's come to think he's always like that. She's always heard Witcher's weren't emotional nor human. 

He's an alpha, she knows, it's a very strong scent that pours off of him in layers. It's stronger than any other alpha she's ever smelled, perhaps it's that he's a Witcher, that makes it so potent. So much so, that the first time she hugged him, she almost fainted from how weak her knees went.

It was embarrassing, still is really.

She leaned back against a tree, it's hard bark digging into her sensitive skin, and she closes her eyes for a moment, finding the golden glow from the fire to be too much for her. She takes a breath then another and her mouth waters.

"It's almost done," Geralt said, sounded so far away to her, although he is so very close. His body free of his armor and clean from monster guts. He had taken a bath earlier in a near by stream, only leaving his pure alpha musk to scare away predators.

She inhales and all she can smell is him.

An alpha.

Her stomach cramps, a sudden warmth filling her before she's rubbing her legs together in search of relief for an unknown feeling bubbling inside. Then she feels it, her underwear is soaked, she's completely drenched with slick between her legs.

She is horrified.

She grabs her discarded scarf and sits it on her lap, holding it against her self to hide the sudden wetness she's found herself having. It's scary for a moment, her heart beats so fast that it's all she can hear.

So embarrassing.

Why is she so wet? Why is so so hot and sensitive? What is this...feeling?

"Have you never had one?" Geralt looks at her with concern, clearly distressed over her actions. It's a knowing glint in his eyes that makes her face red, he has to have smelled her slick, he has to have known what was happening before she even did.

"What?" She almost stutters, afraid of what was happening. Was it poison?

"A heat," he clarified and she felt her heart drop.

It made so much sense but...gods this can't be happening. It just can't be a heat! It can't be! She's always had suppressers at the castle for those because she was far too young to be mated off yet.

It can't be happening now. She doesn't know what to do. How to react, what's normal, and not.

"No...I've never," she bites her lip, her eyes wandering over her skin, over the sweat that rolls down her palm. "I'm scared Geralt," she whispers, so terrified that any little move she makes could upset a fragile balance.

"It's nothing to be scared about," Geralt assures her, he removes the rabbit from the fire before coming to sit beside her. His arm brushes up against hers for a moment, and her entire being shivers. "You'll be okay," he promises, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him protectively.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

She tries to stay calm, really, but it's so very hard to when all these strange things are happening. As she lays on her bedroll, rubbing her legs together, a bunch of noises are coming out of her mouth, she just can't stop making them. Her hands go slack, her body seeming to be less and less under her control.

Geralt lays in his bedroll, a few feet away from her, turned away from her to give her privacy.

_'Just do what feels right,' he told her before they laid down for bed. 'I'll go sleep by the stream if you feel uncomfortable by my presence.'_

_'No,' she said quickly, begging with her eyes for him to stay. She was afraid of being alone through this._

She sighs and slips a hand underneath her loose top, playing with her right breast for a moment. A long moan is drawled out of her lips, as her nipples harden beneath her adventurous fingertips. They hurt as if too much pressure is build-up inside them.

She buries her face her pillow before trying to touch her slits, she immediately curls in on her self, the sudden pleasure and relief too much to handle. "Oh," she moans, a finger slips into her heat so easily, it didn't even hurt. She moved it around inside but found it too small to provide the relief she desires.

The heat is making her feel things she's never felt. She wants a knot, she wants a baby, she wants to be told she's a good omega. She wants so many things at once that she gets overwhelmed and tears fall down her cheeks before she can even recognize the feeling of them.

Almost immediately, Geralt tenses up.

Deep breath after deep breath she tries to calm down. She's fine. Everything is fine. These are normal feelings.

"Are you okay?" Geralt's voice echoes through the forest, returning to her slowly.

"I-I" her voice is wet, so very slurred as she tries to gather her thoughts. "I'm not sure how to-what I should do with all these feelings."

Geralt turns around to face her, his eye's yellow glow starting deeply at her. "I'm sorry," he mutters to her, his scent showing regret.

"Why?"

"I should have known you were close to your heat and gotten something to make it easier for you."

She shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment to get her thoughts together. "You couldn't have known."

Geralt hums before sitting upright and removing his shirt. At first, she's overwhelmed with his alpha scent becoming even more potent, then she's left in unease due to his action, then the shirt is tossed to her and she's absolutely smothered with the scent.

"This is the least I can do, my scent should help you."

It does. She presses the shirt against her face, inhales deeply his scent of sweat and musk. For a moment the heat in her stomach subsides as she indulges in a small fantasy in her mind, Geralt holding her close, surrounding her with his scent, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder.

She pants into the open air as she bunches her roll between her thighs, she rolls her hips against the fabric in search of pleasure. Moans tumble out of her one after another as her slick soaks through the roll, making the air around her sweet.

Geralt is laying down, eyes closed, pretending not to know of her activities.

She presses his shirt against her face again, inhaling so much his alpha scent as a heat grows in her stomach, demanding relief. She slips a finger inside, then two, and moves them in and out, her hips automatically following the motion without her control.

"Please, oh," She bites down on her shirt as more slick pours out, drenching her fingers. She doesn't find relief, she doesn't feel the fire burning out.

It's just growing.

"Ah," she flexes her fingers inside, feeling a sudden clenching of her slits.

She keeps moving her fingers inside, inhaling Geralt's scent again and again, but as the night drawls on she finds that the relief is fleeting and more and more fire fills her veins.

She's frustrated, unsure of what she's doing wrong that the fire just won't go out. 

"Do you require assistance?" He asks, his voice low, so very low and husky that her whole body trembles upon each word. "You look to be in pain."

"I-I don't know what to do," she confesses, her hair now stuck to her face with sweat. "Please Geralt," she calls to him, reaching a hand out and tugging on his arm, he comes closer to her, worming his way underneath her bedroll. 

She buries her face into his neck, inhaling right from the source his alpha musk. She feels slick running down her legs, and when she presses against him, she feels it drenching his pants. 

"Please," she begs and he stares at her for a moment before wrapping a hand around her back. He pulls her snug against him. 

"Can I touch you?" He asks, his voice a mere whisper into her ear.

"Yes," she moans into his bare chest, each inch of his skin makes her body melt. 

His hand wanders down to her slits with ease, he gently prods her entrance with a single finger, before slipping it inside. It's big, meaty compared to her own, and she feels so full.

She purrs against him and he makes a pleased noise against her. another finger slips inside and she's moaning with each movement of his fingers. In and out they go, her hips chase after them when they leave, and her insides clench around them.

The back of his palm rubs against her mound, providing her even more pleasure. "Geralt," she calls to him, smothering undignified sounds of pleasure into his skin. "Please!"

Geralt hums, pulling her closer with his unoccupied hand, and she withers in complete pleasure as the edge of her heat finally comes to a head. She clenches him hard, her mouth permanently stuck open, her body arching for a moment, then as soon as she hits the ground, she's panting, so out of breath and exhausted.

"You did good," Geralt praises, removing his fingers, and simply laying beside her with a simple smile, one meant to be comforting. She laid there too, her eyes drooping, suddenly so very tired. "So good Ciri," he said, rubbing a hand through her hair with praise.

She closed her eyes, relief is all she feels, just pure relief and pleasure of that she had never known before. She moves slightly, to bring Geralt closer, only to gaze his hard erection.

"Oh, Geralt!" She goes pink in the face all over again, as she realizes he's very much turned on. "What about you?" She asks, feeling it shameful that she had gotten such nice treatment yet she was about to leave him to suffer.

"I'm fine," he said, a hand rubbing down her back in assurance. "I need nothing of you."

She nods placing her forehead against his chest for a moment. "Thank you, Geralt."

Geralt hums, rubbing along her skin, allowing her to relax. She soon feels the exhaustion settling in, and she smiles to herself.

Geralt truly is her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
